


Wake UP！

by mrsupertomato



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>九号秘事第二季的梗</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　疲惫感让Mark觉得身体里像灌了铅似的，但这还不是最糟糕的，他现在是在哪儿？船上？要不然为什么他会有一种好像晕船的感觉，但感觉又不像是，晕船的时候不会有东西在他的头上跳踢踏舞，可平常也不应该会有。Mark试着活动了一下沉重的肩膀，他睁开眼睛，发现他手里有半杯饮料，过分晃眼的灯光和嘈杂的声音不知为何他觉得呼吸也有些不顺畅。Mark晃了晃头，试图将这些赶出他的脑子，但他感觉里面装的是一坨黏糊糊的果冻——是饮料的问题？大概是哪个家伙在饮料碗里加了“料”。这该死的破地方！

　　“嘿，你还好吗？要不要去外边坐坐？”他听到一个声音模模糊糊问他，那声音像是有魔力一样，让Mark暴躁的神经平和了一些。“Zuckerberg？我能叫你Mark吗？我觉得这样好些。”

　　“随便你。”别来烦我就行。

　　他看着地板上的发黑的木质纹理，一瞬间好像看见沥青一样的东西从缝隙里流出来粘到了他的鞋子上，他向后退了一步，那东西就像从没有存在过一样消失了，刚刚让他几乎睁不开眼的灯光也一瞬间黯淡了不少，好像它们也随着刚刚那个黑色沥青一样的东西消失了一样。但是周围依然很吵——刺耳的音乐，无休止的交谈声，鞋子与地板的碰撞声——这些声音就像放大了数倍一样钻进在他耳朵里搭了一个蜂窝。他将杯中的饮料一饮而尽，抬头刚好看到了一个欢迎新生的条幅，这才明白过来今天晚上是新生欢迎会，但是他对此好像刚刚才恍然大悟。

　　“Mark？”

　　嘈杂的声响好像戛然而止一般，那个人的声音突然变得清晰了许多。因为这突然的发声，他被吓得一激灵，他立刻瞪向那个还没有离开的人。

　　一双蜜糖色的眼睛。

　　我好像认识他。但Mark想想又觉那得不可能，如果他认识他应该忘不了才对——那人有着一副令人印象深刻的面容，绝不是会让人轻易忘掉的路人脸孔。

　　“我是Eduardo Saverin，刚才Chris......”

　　对了，是Chris向他介绍的这个人。Mark看着他，却又对此有些质疑，但是他却说：“Eduardo？你的名字真拗口。”他觉得这个名字并不是他想听到的，可他对自己想要什么摸不清楚头绪。

　　“我猜你说的没错？”Eduardo耸了耸肩膀，他看起来并不反感Mark无理的评论，但是他显得有些焦虑，不过Mark对那没兴趣。他松了松领带，抿了一口饮料后继续说，“所以有时候他们叫我Ed。你现在怎么样？好些了？要不要出去透透气？”

　　他的脖子有些红，好像酒精在他的身体里燃烧里起来一样，那摸上去一定很烫。Mark看了一眼窗外，一束刺眼的光冲进了他的眼睛，他下意识的闭上眼睛别过了头。当Mark抬眼再看Eduardo时候，却发现他似乎并没有发现刚刚的那束光，他又看了看窗外——黑漆漆的一片，没有月亮，甚至连星星似乎都要消失了。

　　“不对，你不应该叫那个。”Mark低头看了看他的盘子——有几粒泡芙，他将杯子放下，拿起一粒泡芙放进嘴中咀嚼，寄望于糖分能缓和他的烦躁不安——这出乎意料地有效。他顺手将盘子递向了Eduardo，“你也来个？”

　　“哦，谢谢。”Eduardo向他微笑，也拿起了一粒放进嘴里。

　　Mark看着他唇边残留的糖粉，脱口而出道：“Wardo——”


	2. Chapter 2

　　“Mark，你打算吃什么？”手机里传来了Eduardo的声音。

　　“什么？”Mark回过神来，继而不明所以地问道。什么吃什么？他被这个问题问的一愣。电脑在他面前，上面有没写完的程序；手机开着免提，Eduardo问他莫名其妙的问题；他转头看到了一张不太大的床，床边放着他的剑、背包、课本之类的东西；外面传来欢呼声，他探头看了一眼，是的室友们在打游戏。所以，显而易见，他在寝室。为什么他会对这个简单的问题产生疑问？可他记得刚才......刚才发生了什么？“你在说什么？”

　　“你刚才没听我说话对吧？我刚下课，打算买外卖去你那里吃，现在我在店里，你要吃什么？顺便问问他们几个？”Eduardo听上去有点无奈，但是并没有生气的意思。

　　“那就随便买个披萨吧。”Mark说道，他现在不怎么饿，而且他觉得外面的几个家伙也没工夫理会吃饭的事情。他听到兹拉兹啦的声响，房间里明暗交替，他循着声音抬头看了眼灯——有些发黑，亮度也不怎么样，可能快要坏了，他扫了眼其他的屋子，也全都是这种情况。

　　“你刚才还说了别的什么事情吗？”Mark问道，他不再继续关心灯的问题了，这个问题恐怕得放到明天解决。他总觉得他好像忘记了什么，或者错过了一些事情。不过没有等他细想，就隐隐约约听到了救护车的声音，似乎是从电话里传来的，听起来很远并且不太清晰。“你那边有发生什么事故吗？我好像听到了救护车的声音。”

　　“没，我眼前唯一的事故就是个玩滑板的孩子摔倒了。或许是他们有谁在看医疗剧？而且我想这家餐馆没有披萨，Mark，我刚刚和你说了我在中餐馆。”Eduardo耐心地和他解释，“我希望你能选个营养均衡的，冰箱里还有啤酒吗？我刚才在超市发现了一个新牌子。”

　　“你帮我挑就行了。”那个声音消失了，Mark起身向冰箱走去，路过沙发的时候看了眼他们玩的游戏，看起来像是个丧尸医院。“用我去接你下吗？”

　　“你在寝室里乖乖呆着就行，我一会儿就过去。”Eduardo听起来因为他的话而感到有些高兴。

　　“你觉得我最近有什么不对劲的地方吗？”Mark默认了他的话，他问了一个他自己都觉得奇怪的问题。他打开了冰箱，里面空空如也，干净的就连鲱鱼罐头都没了，也许唯一值得庆幸的就是冰箱的倒是很明亮。“冰箱里...”

　　玻璃被砸碎的声音打断了他的话，Mark看了看窝在沙发上打游戏的几个家伙，他们似乎太过专注，都没有注意到那个声响。他关上冰箱向着声源的方向走去——是浴室。“冰箱里什么都没有，和新买的没两样。”他继续说完那句话。

　　“怎么了？有什么不对吗？”Eduardo问。

　　“没什么，浴室里好像有什么东西碎了。”Mark打开浴室的门，看到镜子完好如初，地上也没有一点玻璃渣。他奇怪的站到水槽前面，无意识地伸出手指试探着触摸镜子。

　　“别动！”镜子里突然出现了一个陌生人的身影，那人向他大喊。这一瞬间，镜子自他的指尖处向四周开裂。他吓了一跳，立刻将手移开，但是裂痕依旧扩张到了镜子边缘，本来完整的镜子碎裂出了蛛网一般的花纹。

　　“Mark？”Eduardo觉察到Mark有些不对劲，有些紧张的问道。

　　“Wardo，镜子突然——”


	3. Chapter 3

　　“混蛋。”

　　一个他不认识的女生从他身边走过时悄悄说了一句。Mark猛然抬起头，向着她离开的方向瞪视——任谁被突然这样说都会觉得奇怪和愤怒。

　　“你现在可是全民公敌，Mark。”Eduardo出声道，他将热咖啡递给他，也顺着Mark视线的方向看过去。

　　Eduardo刚才就在这里吗？似乎是这样没错，但是......他极力思索，却想不起来他觉得本应该发生的事情，他只能记起来Eduardo刚刚确实是在这里，他真的一直在这儿？

　　“Mark？你的咖啡？”Eduardo提醒Mark，他看起来以为Mark是因为那个女生的话而有些受伤，“你还好吗？”

　　“没事。”Mark将咖啡接了过来。当他看到Eduardo的手的时候皱了皱眉——现在是什么时候？为什么他要戴手套？等Mark打量了一下Eduardo的穿着后，他被现在温度搞糊涂了——他现在穿着短裤都觉得有些热，但是Eduardo穿着高领的毛衣和冬天才会穿的大衣，他冻得双颊和鼻尖发红，每说一句话就有白雾生出，他看起来迫不及待想要找个暖和的地方呆着。“你要是怕冷的话就该多穿些，”Eduardo没有戴围巾，领口勉强用大衣的领子遮挡，Mark翻了翻他的背包，拿出一条围巾扔到Eduardo的怀里，“回我那里？”

　　“当然。”Eduardo将围巾挂到自己的脖子后喝了一口咖啡，用一只手揉了揉自己的后颈，“其实我觉得还可以，也许我只是看上去比较冷，或者是你看上去太凉爽了，Mark，你都可以直接去沙滩上了！”

　　这么阴暗的天气可不像是阳光明媚的沙滩。Mark在心里反驳着Eduardo，他看了看天空，云层密布的连一丝光都透不出来，教室和路灯倒是因此全都亮了起来，但是这并没有让周围看起亮上很多，整个校园仿佛被灰雾笼罩。

　　“‘全民公敌’是什么意思？”Mark问道。虽然他并没有刻意去观察，但是Mark能感觉到那些比所谓的“寒风”更加扎人的视线——他觉得从他身边走过的每个女生都在瞪他，难道是......

　　“Facemash。”Eduardo挑眉看他，“别告诉我你忘了这回事。”

　　Mark当然不会忘，他只是莫名觉得现在的状况很突然，一种不协调的感觉盘踞在他的心里困扰着他，到底是哪里不对劲儿？他将咖啡换了一个手拿，但是并没有喝——他想喝冰的，他觉得他的后背已经被汗水浸透了。他突然间发现路边的松柏不知什么时候换成了棕榈树，还种了很多其他的热带植物，为什么会这样？

　　“现在是几月份？”他问道。或者说这到底是哪儿？

　　“十二月，怎么了？”Eduardo看着他，停下了脚步，“你感冒了？头疼吗？你快回寝室去，我去帮你买些药和维生素。”

　　“不是感冒，我没有那些症状，我只是感觉有点儿不太对劲儿。”Mark有些不耐烦的挥了挥手，但是并不是因为Eduardo，而是因为缠绕着他的那种奇怪的感觉，到底是什么！

　　“不对劲儿？”Eduardo问道，但他接着说，“别想这些了Mark，你一定是发烧了，快点回寝室好好睡一觉，我马上就过去。”

　　“学校里原来没有——”


	4. Chapter 4

　　“他为什么在这儿！Mark！我以为他才是外人！”Eduardo厉声质问着Mark。

　　什么？Mark被Eduardo声音震得回过神来，他才发觉到他们不知道在这里站了多久。Mark抬头看向Eduardo，在看到他的瞬间就忘记了如何言语——他看起来糟透了。

　　Eduardo浑身湿淋淋的，从上到下衣服的颜色都因为湿透了的关系变得更深，水从他的发梢、衣服和背包上淌下来，在地板上汇聚成了一滩，他的影子将水洼变成黑色，他身上滴落的水能似乎要将这条短窄的走廊漫成一条深不见底的河。

　　Mark抬手想要去触碰他，被Eduardo躲开了，他抬头看他，却不料Eduardo露出的受伤又凶狠的目光瞪着他，这陌生的目光让Mark呼吸一滞，心惊肉跳。

　　我做了什么？！他问自己。他从未想过这样的神情会出现在Eduardo的脸上，但是他不清楚现在到底是什么状况，他都不知道他到底是因为什么事情在生气。

　　“把衣服换下来，别着凉了。”Mark沉住气，他与Eduardo对视了几秒，收回了想要帮Eduardo一把的手。Mark用手指蹭了蹭自己的掌心，低头看到了已经在地上汇聚了不少的水渍，他转身想要去浴室给他拿一条浴巾，还可以帮他把热腾腾的洗澡水先放上——他站在Eduardo对面一臂远的地方就能感觉到从他身上散发出的寒气，他冰得不像是被雨浇透了，而是从地狱的沼泽里爬出来的一样，那寒意穿透了Mark的皮肤，抓住了他的脊椎，将冰水灌进他的血管里，他被冻得几乎动弹不得。

　　“我被这场雨困了好几个钟头！”Eduardo低吼着，他眼睛里的暖意全都被冻住了，但泪水却在眼眶中酝酿，“现在不在乎再和它卿卿我我一会儿！Mark，我才是你的CFO！”Eduardo大步走到Mark前方，雨水随着他的走动在地板上留下了斑点般的暗色水渍，他抬起手撑到墙上拦住了要离开的Mark，雨水和怒气将他的体温一丝丝的夺走，即使有了支撑他的手臂依然抖个不停，水滴沿着布料的纹理落到了地板上汇聚成了了斑驳的影子，肌肤上的残留的水渍却在墙上晕出一幅猩红的水彩。Mark想要捉住Eduardo帮他检查，但是Eduardo再一次躲开了，这次Mark没有放任，他一把握住了他的手腕，然而他的手掌并没有任何伤口和血迹。Mark抬眼望向墙壁，视线里只有灰白的湿漉漉的水印。

　　这是加州。他记起来了！他应该去机场接Eduardo来着，但是事情为什么这么突然？就好像他刚刚并不在这里？

　　“可你不在这儿，你一直不在......”Mark渐渐放慢语速。这不是他想要说的话，他不是想要责问他。他只是想要知道到底发生了什么！为什么他会这么说？为什么他要说这些不相关的话？但是他还是在继续说：“你在纽约！你根本不在乎这儿！你不知道你不在的这段时间里这边发生了多么翻天覆地的变化！”

　　不！他只是想知道为什么他为什么湿淋淋在发火？为什么他么会这么无聊的浪费时间的争吵？但是为什么他什么都问不出来？

　　“所以我是可以被替换的？我对你来说就是块手机电池？！”Eduardo揪着他的领子问他，他的声音苦涩而沙哑，绝望的样子就像是被仍在沙漠中心等死的人一样。

　　“不，Wardo——”


	5. Chapter 5

　　“Wardo！”Mark被吓了一跳，他定了定神，才发觉到那是他自己喊出来的。余音在他的耳中回荡，将其他声音隔绝在外，等到那声音越来越弱，他才听到坐在会议桌对面的Eduardo在说什么，或者说，是在喊。

　　“快醒醒！Mark！”Eduardo的痛苦的喊着，他的声音沙哑，喉咙早已被一刻都没有停协的震动撕碎，但是他还是一遍遍地重复着重复着这句话，他要叫醒Mark。

　　Mark听不清Eduardo在说什么，他只能看到他的嘴唇即使干裂渗血还契而不舍的一开一合。Eduardo纹丝不动地坐在椅子上，姿势和往常一样端正而完美，可不知为何Mark觉得他看起来更像是发了疯似的向他这边努力的探着身子。Mark站起来，想要越过桌子帮Eduardo一把，噼里啪啦的声音夺走了他的注意力，他看向声源的方向，原来是雨水撞击着Eduardo身后的玻璃窗，它们冲刷着玻璃，模糊了外面的世界，只将不均匀的灰黑色映了进来。

　　“Mark！醒醒！”

　　Eduardo的声音终于撞进了Mark的耳朵里。Mark的注意力被拉了回来，他再一次看向了Eduardo，他的朋友似乎因为他这一举动稍稍松了口气。

　　“他们在哪儿？”Mark环顾四周后，发现这里是是他们质证的地方，但是屋里没有人，连房间外都安静的可怕——没有任何人的声音，甚至空调的声音都没有，但他却觉得冬天降临在这个屋子里，冰雪覆盖着他的皮肤，“这里只有咱们俩。”

　　“你是不是很冷？Mark？”Eduardo没有回答他，反而抛给他一个问题。他的声音已经变得嘶哑尖锐，几乎完全听不出来那是他了。

　　Mark点点头。他向Eduardo伸出手，示意他可以拉他起来。

　　Eduardo咬紧了嘴唇，血液染在了他的牙齿上，他摇了摇头，发出了呜呜的悲鸣，“你快死了！Mark！”Eduardo吼着，“快离开这！Mark！”

　　他死了？什么时候？他质疑着 Eduardo的话，皱着眉头奇怪的瞧着他。“别胡说了，Wardo...”一些片段骤然在他的脑内闪现——刺目的灯光，刹车声，冲撞，骨头折断声音，眩晕，充斥视野的光斑.......是车祸？他是在去哪儿的路上出了车祸？

　　“你必须尽力想！Mark！快点想想是什么造成了这些，快点想你爱的那些，你的电脑！你的facebook！快点想起来你的稻草！你的浮木！不管那是什么！快！你的时间不多了！”Eduardo来回看着窗外的阴云与屋外渐渐熄灭的灯光，他一刻也不敢松懈，焦急地催促着Mark，可他依然像块石头似的坐在椅子上。

　　“Wardo......是你？对，是你！”Mark想起来了，他现在是在去往医院的路上，“我本来要去看你。”他看着Eduardo，一种不安的想法涌了出来，“你说我快死了，为什么你也在这儿？”

　　Eduardo愣住了，但是他很快冷静下里，回答了Mark：“因为我并不是你的Wardo，我只是你的求生意志，Mark。”

　　是这样吗？“Eduardo是我的稻草？是我的浮木？”Mark喃喃道，他有些困惑，但他必须要见到Eduardo，他记不起自己为何会对这件事如此执着。

　　“快离开！Mark！你不能让影子追上你！快跑！”Eduardo示意着窗外的乌云和玻璃墙外渐渐熄灭的等，他催促着Mark，“你只要逃出这里，你就能醒过来了。”

　　“我会见到Wardo？对吗？”

　　*

　　消毒水的味到让Mark舌尖发苦，Mark皱皱眉，微微睁开眼睛适应着微弱的光，遍布全身的疼痛迟钝的提醒着他——他还活着。他缓缓地移动着他的手指，试着摁铃找个人过来，没等他摁响，就有个自他床边惊醒的人伸手替他摁了。

　　Mark试着说，“Wardo？”

　　那个人转过身——是Chris。他俯身将Mark的氧气罩稍稍移开，将耳朵凑了过去要听他说。

　　Mark有些失望，但是他仍然尽力说：“Wardo在哪儿？”

　　Chris没有回答他，而是帮他把氧气罩戴好，又坐回到了凳子上。他焦虑的折磨着他的手指，但看起来那并没有多少帮助，医护人员从门外冲进来的时候他似乎松了口气。Mark不想去猜测Chris要说什么，他也没有力气猜测——很快的他便沉入了安心的睡眠之中。

　　他再次醒来的时候，屋内的光线比上次充足很多，他也比上次醒来时要有力气，这回他的床边是Dustin和Sean。

　　“Wardo呢？”

　　他们看了他一眼，并全都沉默不语的别过头去。

　　一个月后，Mark坐在轮椅上在Eduardo的墓前放下了一束花。


End file.
